Survivors
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: A Vincent and Genesis birthday fic for Jeanesis. Oneshot.


**AN:** This is a birthday present for Jeanesis, for being a very lovely friend and extremely supportive. She likes this unusual pairing, so I hope she approves!  
**Pairing:** Vincent and Genesis.  
**Warnings:** Hojo, mentions of abuse/torture.

* * *

Genesis wandered the empty corridors of the ShinRa laboratory complex, whispering to himself.  
"Just me now... they're gone... no more monsters, no more generals..." His voice trailed off to be replaced with laughter, shakes torturing his body. He sat down on the floor, rocking backwards and forwards. He remembered that man, the insane glint in his eyes, the silver scalpel piercing his skin.

He screamed in terror, wing flicking out, wrapping around his body, an ineffective shield. His wing, like his hair, was streaked with silver, a sign of the torture and decay he had suffered at ShinRa's hands. He curled up tighter, tears forming, trickling down his face.

He could remember the man forcing him into a mako tube, ignoring his screams of pain and cries of fear. He hadn't cared. It had just been fun for him, just been another experiment, another game. It had been hell, and Genesis had deserved it, for the simple reason that he had been born as an experiment, an experiment which no one cared for. He was just a monster.

Genesis was screaming now, rocking faster under the white lights of the laboratory. His hands scrabbled at his wings, tearing out a feather. It caused more pain, but that was all he deserved. Angeal was gone now. Angeal and Sephiroth were both dead. They were the only friends that he had ever had.

***

Vincent was resting in his coffin. It was strange, after all the pain he had endured in this place, but he had found himself drawn back here. He found it peaceful compared to the wider world, away from the noise which deafened his enhanced senses. It brought him peace, silence.

The silence was now being destroyed. He frowned, pushing away the lid of the coffin. He emerged from his rest silently, stalking down the corridor, searching for what was causing the noise. He had Cerberus with him. If the scientists had started to experiment again, then they would pay. He turned the corner, then froze.

There were a lot of different scenarios that he had envisaged. Perhaps he would find himself faced with a monster, or the scientists. He had even been dreading the thought of seeing Hojo again. Yet this was like nothing that he could have imagined. He had been certain that Genesis was dead by now. He walked over, crouching down beside Genesis and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" It was a foolish question, and Vincent knew that, but he hoped that it would at least open up the conversation. Genesis shook his head, leaning back against Vincent, his tears falling onto the crimson cloak. Vincent gently wiped the tears away.

"It's okay Genesis... come on..." He stood, picking up Genesis and cradling the other to his chest. He led the other away from the labs, up into the abandoned mansion. He walked through the empty rooms. He pulled a dust sheet off of a couch, and sat down, placing Genesis down beside him. "Why are you here?"

Genesis gazed at him, tearful, experiencing a temporary moment of lucidity.  
"I'm a monster. I'm insane. If I go out into the real world, I'll end up hurting someone, destroying everyone. So I have to stay a prisoner here until the decay claims me."

Vincent nodded, not pointing out that if Genesis was going to decay, he would have done so by now.  
"All on your own?"

Genesis nodded.  
"Alone until death claims me." Vincent reached out, holding Genesis's hand.  
"No one should be alone like that."  
Genesis looked down, not able to reply. He was a monster, he had no choice but to wait here alone, for death.

Vincent decided to take a leap of faith, and squeezed Genesis's hand slightly with his human one.  
"I'll stay with you. I can make sure that you don't become a monster. If you become insane and try to harm others, I will stop you, but unless that happens, I will stay with you. You won't be alone anymore."

Overcome with emotion, Genesis wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, holding him close. Vincent stroked his back.


End file.
